The Bladed Warrior.
The Bladed Warrior is the second episode of Power Rangers: Dino Fusion. It features the debut of the Velocirap Guardian Zord and the Triassic Slasher Megazord. Synopsis. The Rangers with the help of Mika begin to learn how to adapt in the Modern World. Meanwhile Zax befriends a young boy whose father has been kidnapped by the Crittox Soldier, Captain Scraggy. Plot. The Rangers are all in the basement of Guam's restaurant, Fusion Delights, looking at the computers that lines the walls in amusement. Kyra reaches out and touches the screen of one computer and data about there Dino Fusion suits pops up which makes her giggle. The others join her at the screen as she touches it again and surveillance of the City Square pops up. Raphael is amused to see how beautiful the woman of the Modern World are and heads to one of the teleportation booths to go outside. Just then the booth lights up and a young girl teleports inside the basement caring a tablet in her left hand. She then gives the five a smile and introduces herself as Mika, Guam's assistant. The Rangers are atonished to discover that Guam out of all people has an assistant and one that's so young and who live in the Modern World. Mika explains that she might be young but she is an expert at what she does best, creating and upgrading Fusion Technology needed for the Rangers to fight against the Royal Court of Destruction. Kyra smiles and greets Mika with a hand shake so does Ian, Damion and Zax. Raphael walks up and gives her a kiss on her right hand and introduces himself to which Mika smiles and gently removes her hand from his. She then walks over to a table near by and explains to the Rangers that Guam assigned her to educate them about the Modern World. Ian, Damion, Zax and Kyra are eager to get started but Raphael sneaks out of the basement while the others weren't looking. Zax volunteers to go after him and bring him back but Mika worries that he might get lost. Zax tells her that he'll be alright and teleports out of the basement anyways. While in the city looking for Raphael, Zax comes across a dojo where a man is training a little boy in the art of the Bushido. Zax then begins to reflect back when his father use to train him in sword fighting. He missed his father and remembers that it was the Crittox Monsters who had invaded there village and killed his father during the Royal Courts invasion. Suddenly Zax returns back to reality as screams could be heard coming from within the city. Captain Scraggy, a Crittox Soldier from the Vengeful Tribe, attacks people and traps them inside his crate of terror. A morphed Ian, Damion and Kyra arrive on the scene to fight the monster who summons a swam of Crittoms. Scraggy then turns his attention to the boy and father and throws one of his crates them. The boy's father is able to hit the crate out of the way the first time but is later captured by the monsters second attempt. Scraggy then launches another crate at the boy who is saved by a morphed Zax. Getting the boy to safety, Zax returns to help Ian take out the monster. Seeing the little boy cry resurfaces memories of the Crittox Monster killing his father and reignites his hatred towards the Crittox which makes him lose control of his actions. Scraggy feeds off Zax's hatred and becomes stronger, attacking the Rangers and knocking them off there feet. Raphael appears and attacks the monster who is then attacked by Razorgor who is angered by the fact that his soldier hasn't destroyed the Rangers as yet. Razorgor then decides to take out the five Rangers himself and successfully knocks them around like if they were toys. Zax then charges towards Razorgor but he's easily defeated. Both Crittox Monsters makes there escape. Master Guam watches from a distance. Back at the basement, the Rangers tries to calm Zax down who is still angered over the fact that he was defeated by Razorgor and Scraggy. Master Guam enters the room and tells the Rangers that in order to defeat Razorgor and his soldiers they must be calm and collective at all times since the Vengeful Tribe feeds off of anger and hatred. Zax decides to leave the basement to get some fresh air to cool himself down. Somewhere in a cave in the mountains, Scraggy empties his crate and feeds off the anger of the captured filling the Anger meter and making the Royal Court move one step closer to reviving Dreadox. At the basement Mika shows Guam and the Rangers her new invention, the Fusion Cycles, while Kyra worries over Zax and his recent behaviour. In the city Zax comes across the little boy whose father had been taken by the Crittox Soldier. The little boy introduces himself as Luke and explains to Zax that he misses his father. Zax promises him that he would find and return his father. Still battling with his rage, Zax visits his Guardian Dino Zord and asks it to help him to control his anger. Kyra suddenly shows up and tells Zax that she knows the pain that he is feeling and that he could always count on her to help him control his emotions. Meanwhile Mika is able to track down the location of the monster. The five race to the scene to stop the monster and immediately morphs. Scraggy summons a swam of Crittoms and the Rangers charges into battle. Ian and Zax both activates there Fusion Cycles and uses there finishers to destroy the monster. An angry Razorgor orders Luckiru to revive his soldier who grows into a Mega Monster. Ian, Damion and Kyra calls forth and energizes there Guardian Dino Zord and forms the Triassic Megazord which leaps into action. Seeing that the Megazord is struggling to fight the monster, Zax calls forth and energizes his Guardian Dino Zord who comes in using its "Tail Blade" attack which knocks the monster to the ground. Ian then orders that the Velocirap Guardian Zord to combine with the Megazord to form the Triassic Slasher Megazord. Zax joins his teammates in the Megazord cockpit while the Tricera Guardian Zord drills a hole in the cave where the captivates are being held and Raphael shows up to free them. Outside the Triassic Slasher Megazord uses its "Dino Rush" attack and defeats Captain Scraggy. Back in the city Luke reunites with his father who gives his son a big hug. Zax and the Rangers look at the father and son from a distant and Zax smiles remembering the good times him and his father had enjoyed. Kyra holds Zax's hand and smiles. Meanwhile Raphael gets slapped by a girl who turns and walks away from him. The other rangers turn towards him and begin to laugh. Cast. Main Cast Members. *Israel Korn as Ian (Dino Fusion Red Ranger) *Josh Griego as Rapheal (Dino Fusion Black Ranger) *Dan Mayid as Damion (Dino Fusion Blue Ranger) *William Knop as Zax (Dino Fusion Green Ranger) *Andrea Cortes as Kyra (Dino Fusion Pink Ranger) *???? as Master Guam (Voice) *Stephania Altamirano as Mika *???? as Judge Duxton *???? as Madame Spacira *???? as General Razorgor *???? as General Grieves *???? as Luckiru Minor Cast Members. *???? as Luke *???? as Luke's Father *???? as Captain Scraggy Sentai Counterpart. *'Brave 3: It's Going to Get Wild! The Slashing Brave' - Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Category:Dino Fusion Episodes Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era)